bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Volume 20
is the twentieth volume of the ''My Hero Academia'' series. Cover and Volume Illustration The title logo is yellow, clear and white with a red outline. The author's name and surname is written in white, and printed in the bottom portion of the cover in a black bar. The background color is pitch black. In the center of the cover is Izuku in street clothing donning his new Support Gloves. He is surrounded by wind and electricity generated by One for All, and is preparing to execute an attack. Partially obscured by his right hand is Nejire in the dress she wears to the U.A. beauty pageant. To the left of him scrolling downwards is U.A.'s main campus, Eri, Mirio,and Kyoka playing the guitar. At the very bottom are Mashirao, Tsuyu, and Ochaco wearing Class 1-A's costumes they made for their performance at the U.A. School Festival. To the right of Izuku, is Gentle and La Brava, using Lover Mode. Underneath them are Hound Dog and Ectoplasm, along with a few of the latter's clones. Author's Notes Volume Summary With All Might in retirement, Endeavor takes up the mantle of the number one hero, a position he’s coveted for years. But now that he has it, he’s not entirely comfortable with the responsibilities and risks that come with it—both heroes and villains are always gunning for number one. What does the future hold for Izuku, and what do his dreams about One For All mean? Chapters *178: *179: *180: *181: *182: *183: *184: |Hīrō Birubōdo Chāto Jeipī}} *185: *186: ホークス|Endevā Ando Hōkusu}} *187: 脳無：ハイエンド|Moeyo Todoroke! Bāsasu Nōmu: Hai-Endo}} *188: 1ヒーロー|Chichi wa Nanbā 1 Hīrō}} Volume Differences Extra Pages Volume 20 Table of Contents.png|Volume 20 table of contents. Volume 20 Character Page.png|Volume 20 character page. Volume 20 Art From Betten Court And Yoko Akiyama.png|Horikoshi talks about the congratulatory art from Betten Court and Yoko Akiyama. Volume 20 Tribute by the Author of Vigilantes.png|Celebrating Volume 20, Two Heroes (Part 1). Volume 20 Tribute by Yoco Akiyama.png|Celebrating Volume 20, Two Heroes and four years of serialization (Part 2). Volume 20 Horikoshi on Button Inconsistency.png|Horikoshi on button inconsistency. Volume 20 Kyoka Jiro.png|Horikoshi apologizing for the rough version of Chapter 182 on Weekly Shonen Jump. Volume 20 Yuyu Haya's Profile.png|Yuyu Haya's profile. Volume 20 Wash's Page.png|Wash's profile. Volume 20 Horikoshi's Assistants.png|Horikoshi's assistants. Volume 20 Rumi Usagiyama Profile.png|Rumi Usagiyama's profile. Volume 20 Hawk's Profile.png|Hawks's profile. Volume 20 The Uniforms.png|Button inconsistency on school uniforms. Volume 20 Sleeve Hawk's Model Shot.png|Hawks's model shot. Volume 20 Spine and Author's Comment.png|Spine and author's comment. Volume_20_Next_Volume_Quote.png|Next volume quote. Next Volume Quote Trivia *Volume 20 is tied with Volume 4 for having the most characters featured on a volume cover so far, with 12. *The cover of Volume 20 appears to be a reference to the poster for Star Wars: Episode IV – A New Hope, due to it containing very similar framing of its characters. * The cover is also a similar homage to the cover of Naruto Volume 37: Shikamaru's Battle!! with Izuku standing in the position holding his hands in the air with a tiger-like hand seal similar to Naruto's. Site Navigation es:Volumen 20 fr:My Hero Academia - Tome 20 Category:Volumes Category:Media